66/9
Arapça harfli ayet metni يَا أَيُّهَا النَّبِيُّ جَاهِدِ الْكُفَّارَ وَالْمُنَافِقِينَ وَاغْلُظْ عَلَيْهِمْ ۚ وَمَأْوَاهُمْ جَهَنَّمُ ۖ وَبِئْسَ الْمَصِيرُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ eyyuhâ-nnebiyyu câhidi-lkuffâra velmunâfikîne vaġluz ‘aleyhim© ve me/vâhum cehennem(u)(s) vebi/se-lmasîr(u) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. yâ eyyuhâ : ey 2. en nebiyyu : nebî 3. câhid(i) : cihad et, savaş 4. el kuffâre : kâfirler 5. ve el munâfikîne : ve münafıklar 6. ve igluz : ve galiz ol, sert davran 7. aleyhim : onlara 8. ve me'vâ-hum : ve onların barınacağı yer, sığınacağı yer 9. cehennemu : cehennem 10. ve bi'se : ve ne kötü 11. el masîru : varış yeri, ulaşılacak yer Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey Peygamber, savaş kafirlerle ve münafıklarla ve sert davran onlara ve yurtları cehennemdir onların ve orası, dönülüp gidilecek ne kötü yerdir. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey Peygamber, kafirlere ve münafıklara karşı cihad et ve onlara karşı 'sert ve caydırıcı' davran. Onların barınma yeri cehennemdir. Ne kötü bir dönüş yeridir o. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey Peygamber! Kâfirlere ve münâfıklara karşı cihad et ve onlara sert davran. Onların varacakları yer cehennemdir. Orası ne kötü bir varış yeridir! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey Peygamber! İnkarcılarla ve ikiyüzlülerle savaş; onlara karşı sert davran. Onların varacakları yer cehennemdir, ne kötü dönüştür!... Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey Peygamber! Kâfirlere ve münafıklara karşı cihad et, onlara karşı sert davran. Onların varacağı yer cehennemdir. Ne kötü varılacak yerdir orası! Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey Peygamber! Kafirlere ve münafıklara karşı cihad et, onlara karşı sert davran. Onların varacağı yer cehennemdir. O gidilecek yer ne de kötüdür! Edip Yüksel Meali Ey peygamber, kafirlere ve ikiyüzlülere karşı savaşım ver ve onlara karşı sert davran. Yerleri cehennemdir. O ne kötü duraktır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey Peygamber! Kâfirler ve münafıklarla savaş, onlara karşı sert davran. Onların varacağı yer cehennemdir. O gidilecek yer, ne de kötüdür! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) o gün ki Allah Peygamberini ve onun maıyyetinde iyman edenleri utandırmıyacak, nûrları önlerinde ve sağlarında koşacak, şöyle diyecekler: ya rabbenâ! Bizlere nûrumuzu tamamla ve bizleri mağfiretinle yarlığa, şübhesiz ki sen her şey'e kadîrsin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey Peygamber! Kâfirler ile ve münafıklar ile mücâhedede bulun ve onlara karşı sert davran ve onların varacakları yer cehennemdir ve ne fena bir gidiştir. Muhammed Esed EY PEYGAMBER! Hakikati inkar edenler ve ikiyüzlüler ile amansızca mücadele et ve onlara karşı kararlı ve ödünsüz davran. 20 Ve tevbe etmezlerse varacakları yer cehennem olacaktır. O, ne kötü bir varış yeridir! *dipnot20: Bkz. yukarıdaki ile aynı ifadeyi taşıyan 9:73 ile ilgili not 101. Suat Yıldırım Ey Peygamber! Kâfirler ve münafıklarla mücahede et ve onlara sert davran. Onların varacağı yer cehennemdir. Gidilecek yer olarak ne fena yerdir orası! Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey Peygamber! kafirlerle ve iki yüzlülerle uğraş, onlara karşı katı davran. Onların varacağı yer cehennemdir. Ne kötü varılacak yerdir o! Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey Peygamber! Kafirlerle ve münafıklarla cihat et, onlara karşı sert davran. Onların varacakları yer cehennemdir. Ne kötü bir sonuç! Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey Peygamber! Kâfirlere ve münafıklara karşı cihad et ve onlara sertlik göster. Onların yeri Cehennemdir. Varılacak ne kötü bir yerdir orası! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey Peygamber! Küfre sapanlarla ve münafıklarla mücadele et ve onlara karşı sert davran! Varacakları yer cehennemdir onların. Ne kötü dönüş yeridir o! Yusuf Ali (English) O Prophet! Strive hard(5545) against the Unbelievers and the Hypocrites, and be firm against them. Their abode is Hell,- an evil refuge (indeed). * * dipnot : 5545 See 9:73, where the same words introduce the argument against the Hypocrites. Here they introduce the argument against wickedness, which, though given the privilege of association with goodness and piety, persisted in wicked deeds, and in favour of those noble souls, which, though tied to wickedness, retained their purity and integrity. Two examples of each kind are given-of women, as this Surah is mainly concerned with women. M. Pickthall (English) O Prophet! Strive against the disbelievers and the hypocrites, and be stern with them. Hell will be their home, a hapless journey's end. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 9. "Ey peygamber! Kâfirlerle ve münafıklarla savaş ve onlara sert davran." Bu âyette, daha önce beyan edildiği üzere tahrim olayı esnasında Peygamber hanımlarını boşamış, Gassâniler Medine'ye hücûm için hazırlanıyorlarmış gibi şayialar çıkararak ve yalan sözler yayarak zihinleri tırmalayıp fesat çıkarmaya çalışan kâfirlerin ve münafıkların halleri anlatılmaktadır. Bu âyet, mânâ itibarıyla "Andolsun ki, iki yüzlüler, kalblerinde hastalık bulunanlar, şehirde kötü haber yayanlar, (bu hallerinden) vazgeçmezlerse seni onlara musallat ederiz..." (Ahzâb, 33/60) âyetinin benzeridir. Bu âyetin bir benzeri de Tevbe Sûresi'nde (9/73) geçmiştir. Kâfirlere karşı cihad ve sertlik, "Onlara karşı gücünüz yettiği kadar kuvvet ve cihad için bağlanıp beslenen atlar hazırlayın..." (Enfâl, 8/60) âyetine göre hazırlıkla münafıklara karşı cihadı hatırlatmak, delil getirmek suretiyle tebliğde bulunmak, cezalar koymak, yerine göre sırlarını ifşa etmek ve her ikisinde de teyakkuz durumunda olmak sezgi ve dayanıklılıkla olur. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 9 EY PEYGAMBER! Hakikati inkar edenler ve ikiyüzlüler ile amansızca mücadele et ve onlara karşı kararlı ve ödünsüz davran.20 Ve tevbe etmezlerse varacakları yer cehennem olacaktır. O, ne kötü bir varış yeridir! '*dipnot 20 :'20 Bkz. yukarıdaki ile aynı ifadeyi taşıyan 9:73 ile ilgili not 101. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 9. Ev Peygamber!. Kafirler ile ve münafıklar ile cihadda bulunun ve onlara karşı sert davran ve onların varacakları yer, cehen-nemdir ve ne fena bir gidiştir. 9. (Ey Peygamber!.) Ey Son Peygamber!, ilâhî dine hizmet, din nurunu ufuklara yayabilmek için (kâfirler ile ve münafıklar ile cihad da bulun) Müslümanlığa karşı, alenen cephe alan kâfirleri kılıç ile cezalandırmaya münafıkları da deliller ile, Allah'ın azabını ihtar ile, fikirlerini değiştirmelerini temîne vesîle olacak nasihatler ile irşada himmet et (ve onlara) o iki taifeye karşı (sert davran) şiddet göster, İslâm'ın gücünü göstermeye çalış (ve onların varacakları yer,) yarın âhirette (cehennemdir.) onlar küfür ve nifaklarında devam ederlerse o öldürücü hâllerinden tevbe ve istiğfarda bulunmazlarsa, elbette ki: Onlar kıyamette pek müthiş azaplara uğrayacaklardır. (Ve ne fena bir gidiştir) Evet.. Cehennem pek fena gidilecek bir yerdir. İşte o kâfirlerin, münafıkların gidişleri de pek fena bulunacaktır. Artık onlar, bu âkibeti düşünmeli daha elde fırsat var iken, o öldürücü hâllerini değiştirmeli değil midirler?